


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Champagne_Vagabond



Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Smut, but I'm not, consensual roleplaying, gynecologist roleplay, gyno, i wish i was sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: Yaz lets the Doctor in on one of her secret fantasies.The Doctor is more than happy to oblige in a little role play.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772305
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	The Doctor Will See You Now

“Please tell me,” the Doctor pleaded as Yaz got off the bed and started searching for her underwear. “You can’t just leave me hanging,” she said, rolling onto her stomach.

“It’s weird,” Yaz admitted. She’d failed in her attempt to find her underwear, so she just threw on her pyjamas. “That’s why I don’t want to tell you. I should have never of said that I had any.”

“You didn’t think my sexual fantasy was weird.”

“Handcuffs and spanking aren’t that strange, Doctor.”

“Well how about I promise no matter what it is, that I will not judge you.” Yaz sighed as she thought about the variety of reactions she could still get if she told her. “I know being honest means being vulnerable, and that’s scary, I should know, I mean we could have been doing this for a lot longer if I’d just been honest with myself about the way I felt about you.” The Doctor sat up on her knees and held out her hand for Yaz to join her back on the bed.

Yaz rolled her eyes and took her hand and kneeled to face her. She knew that she was right. Yaz didn’t want any secrets between them, they’d played that game for far too long and denying herself her own fantasies wasn’t going to make them go away. There was even a flicker of a flame in her stomach that told her that maybe, if she came clean, she might want it to.

“I want you to feel comfortable enough with me that you can tell me these things.” The Doctor said, moving to hold both of her hands. “Even if it’s not something I want, I won’t judge you. I give you my word.”

“Okay,” Yaz looked down and took a deep breath. “It’s a role play scenario,” She said, looking back up at the Doctor, her eyebrow quirked and her mouth now forming a smirk.

“Ah, and what role would you want me to play?” The Doctor asked. She shuffled on her knees to get closer to Yaz, bringing her hands around her waist.

“The Doctor,” Yaz said.

“Oh, I’ll be playing myself? Well, it’s a role I’ve been preparing my whole life for,” The Doctor said, slowly moving her mouth down to Yaz’s neck. She figured that maybe Yaz would be more comfortable saying what she wanted to say if she didn’t have to look her in the eye.

“No I mean…a doctor, like, a medical doctor,” Yaz said, taking the leap.

“Ahh..” The Doctor caught onto her line of thinking. “You want to play doctors?” The Doctor smiled into the crook of her neck which was quickly moved from underneath her. Yaz fell back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover her face.

“No don’t do that Yaz,” The Doctor straddled her waist and removed the pillow. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” She said looking down at her. Yaz’s embarrassment was painted all over her face, which was now framed by a flurry of frizzy hair from the impact with the pillow. “Yaz, please don’t be embarrassed, this sounds good to me,” The Doctor soothed her as she stroked down the stray hairs.

“Really?” Yaz asked, propping herself up on her elbows. The Doctor moved herself down to kiss her lightly, before sitting back up.

“Yes. Now, tell me, just to make sure I understand fully, what would you like this Doctor to do you?”

“I want…” Yaz feel back onto the bed, her confidence leaving her. Despite knowing the Doctor might be on board for the idea, her desires still felt unusual.

“Do you want me to…” The Doctor brushed her hand over Yaz’s thigh and stopped at the crotch of her pyjama shorts, her fingertips gently brushing over her clit. Yaz’s next inhale was sharper than the one before. “ _Examine_ you?” The Doctor raised her eyebrows as she felt Yaz tense a little underneath her thighs.

“Yes,” Yaz said, taking a long exhale, her body already starting to switch on from her words.

“Should this Doctor maybe cross a professional line?” The Doctor asked, trying to gauge how far Yaz wanted this to go.

“Yeah,” Yaz said, her throat a little dry.

“I think that could be arranged for today,” The Doctor said casually.

“Really?” Yaz had only just started to wrangle with the idea that this could happen.

“Why not? The boys told me they’re off to a football game, we’ve got the time.” Yaz held the hand that wasn’t now sneaking up her top. She’d let her in to one of fantasies, and it’d paid off. This was going to happen. Just the thought of it gave her a rush of excitement.

“Are you sure?” Yaz asked.

“Sounds like fun to me. Plus, I’ve been looking at your medical history and I think you are due a routine check-up.” The Doctor said and kissed her stomach. Yaz looked down at the coy smile that danced on her lips.

\----

“Right, make yourself presentable, give me half an hour,” The Doctor said planting a quick kiss on Yaz’s lips before dashing out of the bedroom.

Yaz did as she was told and popped into the shower. The entire time she was getting ready, her stomach did a never-ending cartwheel.

Yaz was in the middle of her make-up when she noticed her hands were shaking a little with anticipation. She took the wand of the mascara away from her eye and took a deep breath. She needed to steady the tornado of excitement, which also had a slight wisp of fear that had been whipped up in the storm.

She managed to finish her make-up without any product-in-eye injuries. Her phone made a noise and Yaz rushed over to her bedside table where she’d left it.

_Third corridor as you leave the control room x_

Yaz put down her phone and made her way through the TARDIS. She walked up the corridor, and nearly laughed at what she found.

Three seats were lined against the wall. There was a door on the opposite wall, Yaz walked up to the door. It read; _The Doctor_ on one line, and below it said; _Consulting._ Next to the door was a plant and even a water cooler. The Doctor had made a small makeshift waiting room.

Yaz marvelled at all the detail and effort she’d gone to. The Doctor had elevated it to a level she couldn’t have seen coming. This wasn’t just some quiet lines exchanged under the sheets, this was the full fantasy.

Yaz took a seat, her nerves where calmed somewhat by the almost ridiculous lengths she could tell she’d gone to. It reinforced to her how much she must also want this, and now much she wanted to make it special for her. She relaxed into the seat, stretching her legs, her anxiety levelled out to an almost straight line.

The door opened. Yaz spoke to soon.

“Miss Khan?” The Doctor said looking at her. Yaz scanned her from the bottom to the top. A modest pair of black heels, stockings, a knee length pencil skirt, blouse, and a white coat. She’d finished off the look with a stethoscope around her neck.

Yaz’s brain momentarily lost its ability to function.

“Miss Khan?” The Doctor prompted again and Yaz managed to reboot herself enough to snap out of her astonished gaze.

Yaz still couldn’t process any words, but she did find the ability to stand up and walk towards the Doctor who was now holding the door open for her.

As she walked in, she realised she should have used the décor outside as a clue to what was to come. The room was an exact replica of any standard general practitioner’s office. The Doctor walked, albeit slowly, to her desk chair and sat down. Yaz assumed that this was probably her first time ever walking in heels.

Yaz took the seat next to her desk.

“So, what can I do for you today?”

“Errr…” Yaz trailed off, her brain still playing catch up. She let out a small laugh as she surveyed the room, her eyes finally finding the Doctors.

“Oh, I believe it says here you’re due for a women’s health check-up, is that why you came in?” The Doctor looked over at her computer then back at her.

Yaz nodded.

“Perfect, so, few questions to fill out first,” The Doctor swivelled a little in her office chair to face her computer. “So, any issues since your last check up?”

“Nope.”

The Doctor typed in between Yaz’s answers and her next question.

“And are you sexually active?”

“Yes.”

“And how long have you been with this new partner?”

“About a month.”

“And when did you last have sex?”

“Err…this morning.”

Yaz saw her eyebrows raise a little at her answer.

“And are you on any form of contraception at the moment?”

“No.”

The Doctor swivelled over to her.

“If I could just get you to take you to take your jacket off so I can take your blood pressure.”

Yaz took off her jacket and the Doctor wrapped the cuff around her arm and fastening it.

“Any chance you could be pregnant?”

“Highly unlikely, seeing as we are both women.” The Doctor nodded and Yaz felt the cuff tighten around her arm.

“Ah, well yes, that’s a 100% effective method.” The Doctor said with a little laugh, Yaz smiled at her. It was a little joke to lighten the tension, Yaz remembered Doctors using that technique with her in the past. She was a bit taken-aback by how well the Doctor knew all the little details. It was almost uncanny to any other GP, as if the Doctor she knew was lost into this character.

The Doctor applied more pressure to the air valve in her hand before letting go and reading the results.

“All looks fine to me,” She said, typing in the results. “Right we will do the chest exam first, if you could go behind the curtain and strip from the waist up and let me know when you’re done.”

Yaz nodded and walked behind the curtain. Yaz surveyed the examining chair, the thought of her legs in the stirrups sent a jolt of arousal to her crotch. She took her top and bra off and put them down on a stool in the corner. Her eye caught a glimpse of the tools on the tray beside her.

“Ready,” Yaz said, her breathing already turning heavier.

The Doctor pulled back the curtain enough to let herself through before drawing it again.

“Right if you can turn to face me, I’m just going to check your heart rate,” The Doctor said as she took her stethoscope off her shoulders and put the earpieces in her ears.

The diaphragm was cool against her skin.

“Deep breaths for me,” The Doctor said, her voice both equally soothing and maddening.

Yaz had to take deep breaths just to keep herself in control of her arousal. There was something so exposing about this scenario, despite the Doctor seeing her chest numerous times.

“Your heart rate seems a little high, are you alright?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Yaz lied.

“I know these examinations are a little awkward, but I promise I’ll be gentle,” The Doctor said, again in that sultry tone that trickled through Yaz’s veins. The Doctor removed the stethoscope and put it back over her neck. “Right I’m just going to check your breasts for any lumps, okay?”

Yaz nodded. The Doctor started on her right breast, palming the underside.

“So one month into a new relationship, all good?”

“Yeah, great,” Yaz said as the Doctor massaged her with her palm.

“Well she’s a lucky girl,” The Doctor said. Yaz knew at some point the Doctor would need to stray beyond the boundary of what was appropriate, but that was where the thrill was. “Sorry if that was out of turn,” She said.

“No, it’s fine, really,” Yaz said, her tone was nearing towards firm, trying to imply that she really wanted her to flirt with her. The Doctor moved onto her right breast, with every touch Yaz could feel heat pooling in her underwear.

“Your nipples have gone rather hard,” The Doctor observed. Yaz couldn’t blame the temperature of the room, it was quite warm. “Perhaps… I should test your sensitivity,” The Doctor said her as her thumb and finger pinched her nipple and rolled it between her fingers.

Yaz let out a whimper, she knew that it wasn’t a real test, that this would never happen in real life, nor should it. But she was willingly lured into the fantasy. Her hand reached out to the Doctor’s waist.

“I think…that’s a good sign,” The Doctor took her hand away and politely coughed as she turned away from her. “Lets move on to the pelvic exam, I need you to strip from the waist down and pop yourself on the chair, I’ll be back when you’re ready.”

Yaz took off her shoes and socks, then her jeans and underwear. She noticed that the Doctor never told her to put her top back on, so she didn’t. She remembered being offered a sheet for her modesty, the Doctor hadn’t said anything about that either.

She got on the seat and scooted her bum to the end. She raised her legs into the stirrups, her shins were supported by the pads. She kept her knees together. She could feel the wetness between her legs, her core now practically throbbing with anticipation. Now completely naked, and her heart now racing, she called for her to come back in.

“Ready,” Yaz said in a small voice.

The Doctor came back in a on her chair and rolled over to her. Yaz heard a snap of the latex gloves.

“Perfect, if I could just get you to open your legs for me and let your knees rest on the pads.”

Yaz did as she was told. She slowly spread herself for her, feeling a drop of wetness roll down to the edge of the seat. She felt she should have been embarrassed, but she could see the Doctor’s eyes were turning dark with lust as she looked at her.

“Well err… shall we start with the cervical exam?” The Doctor said, now clearly flustered.

“Whatever you think is best,” Yaz said and the Doctor nodded now fumbling around with the instruments on the tray. The Doctor picked up the metal speculum and placed it at Yaz’s entrance. The slight touch of the cool metal was enough to make Yaz gasp.

“Might be a bit uncomfortable,” The Doctor said. There was a beat before she slid the device into her.

Yaz moaned. She didn’t want to, but the need for stimulation had been too immense, it came out of her like the first breath after being underwater for too long. One hand flew to her mouth in a futile attempt to cover up what was already out, the knuckles on her other hand whitened as she gripped the arm rest. The Doctor pushed the device all the way to the hilt and Yaz bit her lip looking up at the ceiling.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked, trying to stay in the in her professional character.

“I’m fine, sorry,” Yaz said waving her hand dismissively, whilst visibly succumbing to the pleasurable sensation. Yaz took a deep but shaky breath.

“No need to apologise, I’m just going to open you up a little,” The Doctor said before doing just that.

Again, Yaz fought the battle against her arousal and lost. Another moan came out of her mouth. She could feel herself clutching around the device. Nothing about this should be sexy to her, but it was the fact that the Doctor was doing it, she was crossing a forbidden boundary with her.

The Doctor shone a light between her legs. It was new, and a little uncomfortable to have the Doctor see her so intimately, so internally. A few moments passed before the Doctor spoke.

“All looks fine to me,” Her voice was quiet. The Doctor took the light away, unscrewed the spreading mechanism and started to remove the speculum. Yaz screwed her eyes shut as she felt it come out of her, a moan already in her throat. About half-way, she felt the device push back in, angling on her sweet spot. The spot the Doctor knew so well. The noise that escaped her was a lot louder than before, there was no denying the waves of pleasure that were hitting her.

The Doctor pushed at the spot again.

“Fuck!” Yaz called out, her voice at the brink of her restrain.

“Well you are certainly…responsive to stimulation. Nothing to worry about, all perfectly natural,” The Doctor was just about to pull the speculum all the way out of her when Yaz interrupted.

“Do it again,” Yaz instructed.

“I shouldn’t – I shouldn’t have encouraged—”

“Please, Doctor.”

There was a moment of silence as they looked at one another, Yaz’s chest rising and falling harder by the moment. The Doctor pushed again and Yaz’s back arched off the seat, her hands still gripping the arm rests for dear life.

The Doctor withdrew and pushed in again. And again. And again. With every movement Yaz cried out, the pleasure mounting inside of her. She was getting close, there was no slowing herself down.

“Are you going to come for me, Miss Khan?” The Doctor purred.

“Yes, fuck, I’m so close—” Yaz said, the Doctor pushed faster and Yaz felt her body begin to tense up. “I’m gonna—” Yaz couldn’t finish her sentence, she couldn’t even finish her thought. The Doctor kept going as she raced towards her climax. She came hard, her muscles clenching around the metal device. Her legs tensed in the stirrups as the ecstasy ripped through her.

As the waves began to settle, she looked down at the stunning woman between her legs.

Yaz couldn’t think of anything to say. Finally, the Doctor pulled the coated speculum and put it on the table with an audible clang.

“I…” The Doctor looked down and then back up at her patient. Her patient who was actually her ridiculously beautiful, naked, and spent lover who she wanted nothing more than to jump up and press her lips against. But she figured she’d try and stay in character for a little while longer.

“I…” She coughed again. “I just need to check your pelvic floor, then we’ll be done.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, I—” Yaz didn’t have much capacity left to think about the words coming out of her mouth.

“There’s no need to apologise Miss Khan. I was the one provoking the reaction. You’re just so ridiculously beautiful, not that should be used as an excuse. If anything, I should be apologising to you.”

“Please don’t, I wanted that as much as you.”

The Doctor smiled at her politely.

“Right, lets get on with the pelvic floor exam,” The Doctor said, her hand moving towards her entrance once again. “I’m just going to put two fingers inside, okay?”

Yaz nodded, more than happy with the idea. As her fingers pushed in, Yaz remembered about the glove she was wearing, it was something so clinical, yet it only added to the fantasy. A physical barrier between them that represented that tantalising line once again.

“Now I just need you to clench down on my fingers for me,” The Doctor said trying to avoid her eyes.

Yaz did as she was told.

“So you think I’m ridiculously beautiful?” Yaz probed.

“I mean, I’d have to be blind to not see how attractive you are,” The Doctor said.

“I think you’re gorgeous too,” Yaz said. Their eyes met for a moment before the Doctor looked down and withdrew her fingers.

“And how is everything with your clitoris?”

Yaz smiled to herself as she watched the Doctor’s gaze over her already dripping cunt.

“Good, I usually have more intense orgasms when I have my clit stimulated as well.” Yaz decided to make a bold move, she lifted her shin off the pad and pushed it against the Doctor’s back, drawing her closer. The Doctor was not prepared for the sudden shift and put her hands out on Yaz’s thighs to steady herself.

“Well that’s understandable…maybe I should just check to ensure you’re clitoral sensitivity,” The Doctor said looking up at Yaz. It was not a sentence any real gynaecologist would ever say, but Yaz still got that same enticing thrill.

“If that’s the Doctor’s orders,” Yaz said, a playful smile on her face.

“It definitely is.”

The Doctor’s mouth was on her. Her tongue grazing over her clit. Again. And again. And again. Yaz moaned without an ounce of shame.

The Doctor moved her hand over her mouth, coming away from her to speak.

“You need to be quiet. I could lose my licence if anyone knew about this,” The Doctor said, Yaz smiled into her latex covered hand. The Doctor’s commitment to the role was undeniably admirable.

The Doctor’s hand came away as she resumed her position at her clit. Yaz heard her taking her gloves off, her bare fingertips finally touching her, two fingers pushing back in. Yaz bit down on her lip hard, but she couldn’t help but make noise.

Yaz threw her head back as she released her lip from her teeth and moaned, she couldn’t care less about the imaginary people outside the room. The Doctor was fucking her too good for any of that to even matter.

“You feel so good, oh my god, fuck, fuck—” Words flowed out of Yaz’s mouth without any thought. She moved her hand down and dipped her hand into her golden hair, clutching at the strands as the Doctor pumped her fingers harder and faster.

Yaz was there on the edge, once again the electricity was charged to an extreme voltage thanks to her darkest fantasy now coming to fruition.

“Right there, yes— don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t…” Yaz’s voice left her, all she could focus on was the warmth that was quickly building up inside her. “Fuck, Doctor, I’m gonna come again—” Yaz once again gave up on the sentence, surrendering to the fuse that was about to blow.

The Doctor kept a steady pace as Yaz came again, her legs shaking, she cursed over and over as she waded through the orgasm that kept assaulting her senses.

Yaz slumped back against the seat. Sweaty, panting, and completely overwhelmed.

The Doctor smiled up at her, moving herself over her body, ducking down to kiss her. Yaz could taste her come on her mouth. Yaz deepened the kiss, almost as a way of saying thank you for the mind-melting orgasms.

The Doctor came away and they smiled at each other.

“Happy?” The Doctor asked.

“Very.”

The Doctor planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Good,” The Doctor kissed her again before moving off her entirely.

“Well Miss Khan, everything seems to be in good working order, I’ll leave you to get dressed.” The Doctor tried to steady herself as she walked but Yaz heard her stumble after she closed the curtain. She smiled to herself.

Yaz used many paper towels before redressing herself and joining the Doctor at her desk.

“So, this time again next year?”

“Actually I was thinking, there is another problem.”

“Oh yes?”

“Your outfit.”

“Oh,” The Doctor leaned in. “I did a bit of research, is this not right?” She asked, completely breaking character.

“No, no I mean, it’s too good. I need to do some further investigating. I’m going to need you to come with me,” Yaz said, standing up and holding out her hand. The Doctor took it.

“Am I going to the station for further questioning?” The Doctor asked.

One fantasy traded in for another. Now they were even.

“Do you want to be taken in for further questioning?”

“Yes please.”

And with that Yaz led her back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Err yeah, I'm depraved.
> 
> Also this is lightly based more on my experience as a British person (not the smut obviously), I've seen that gyno or like healthcare in general is a bit different in the US so.
> 
> One day I'll scrape myself out of the gutter and finish Painted in Gold and other fluffy stuff.
> 
> But it was not this day.


End file.
